Blackout
by TheMissusHara
Summary: When Ezio accidentally gets sucked into the real world, it's up to a group of AC fans to get him back in before it's too late. T for language and mild suggestive themes later on.
1. Tempesta Stupido! Stupid Storm!

Hey you guys! Wow, I haven't published anything in forever!

Well, recently, I've been interested in the Assassin's Creed series, esp. Assassin's Creed 2! So, I've decided to make a story about it! Hope you enjoy, and please comment, review, follow, or whatever! Critiques are needed~!

~Dexna20xXemnas01

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE ASSASSIN'S CREED SERIES. The Brotherhood in this story belongs to me though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Agh, mi desincronizzat o ni nuovo!" a black and blonde haired teenage girl yelled angrily at the TV screen in Italian.

"Oh, c'mon, sister, that's the seventh time you've died today! What's up with you?" the red haired girl sitting next to her questioned, sipping a can of Sierra Mist.

"That was totally not my fault, Criss! Those stupid guards won't let me get my damn Codex Page!" she griped in anger, pausing the game.

"You're not supposed to battle them first, remember? You gotta barge past them, get the Codex Page, and then kill them!" Criss retorted, setting down her soda can and snatching the white controller from her best friend's hands.

"I can do it! Give that back! Dare quel indietro!" she whined, trying to snatch back the controller, but to no avail.

"I'm gonna do this part for you whether you like it or not, Ell! Capito?" the Irish girl said sternly, keeping the object out of Ellena's reach.

Grumbling, Ellena slumped into her bean bag chair in defeat, and nodded slightly. As Criss played the game for her, her eyes wandered off to the left where a large rectangular window was precariously placed, and noticed the dark clouds that were approaching. Another storm was coming.

"Hey Criss, there's a storm heading this way," the ebony haired girl warned her friend.

"Don't worry about it Ell! It's not like it's gonna cause another blackout, guisto?" Criss waved away her warning, focusing on the game.

"By the looks of it, I think it might. I should tell the rest of the Brotherhood about it."

Ellena pulled out her phone, beginning to text the rest of the group about the situation.

"Non hai bisogno di, sorella! Nulla succederà al sistema." Criss was too caught up in the game to even look at her friend's worried expression.

"Non si sa mai…" Ellena grumbled to herself, staring back out the window again.

Just then, a loud thunderclap erupted from the darkening sky, startling both of the girls. Ellena decided enough was enough.

"Criss, save and turn off my damn Xbox or else you'll mess up my system!" she growled, regaining her composure.

"Hold on, I'm getting you another Codex page!" her friend ignored Ellena's angered warning somewhat, battling some guards in the game.

Another thunderclap sounded, much closer and louder than before, the sound vibrating through the apartment, and lightning streaked through the sky seconds later, flashing from the window. Ellena got up and marched over to Criss, roughly snatching the controller from her hands, killed off the rest of the guards quickly, and got the Codex Page from the chest, the game autosaving immediately afterwards, and then she paused the game. She was just about to turn off the console when…

_Z-ZAP! _

The power goes out. The TV screen turned an odd bright white before shutting itself off, leaving the two girls in pitch black darkness.

Seconds later, odd grunts and a sharp loud THUD breaks the silence, scaring the two girls.

"W-what was t-that…?" Criss whispered in fear.

"I-I dunno..!" Ellena whispered a response, her voice trembling like her friend's. She patted her pockets to see if her phone was in one of them, but sadly, it wasn't. _Great job, Ellena! You've left your phone somewhere on the floor!_ She scolded herself in her mind.

"Why isn't the power coming back on..?" Criss' voice started to get higher pitched as she became more panicky.

A soft groan startles and quiets the pair, sounding deep, like as if it came from a male.

"W-was that y-you, Criss..?" Ellena quietly said, managing to find her phone when it lit up a little from receiving a text.

"Do I sound like a male to you?"

"I was just asking! Geez, cool your-"

Another groan is heard, sounding louder now, and then a male voice speaks out.

"Ugh… cosa è successo…? Dove sono io…?"

Both girls instantly become paralyzed in fear, not knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Perché è così buio ...?" the male voice questioned again, sounding young and oddly familiar.

None of the girls uttered a single word as they heard the light footsteps of their 'intruder' roam around, bumping into some things.

"I cannot see a thing… It must be nighttime.. Wherever I am.." the unknown male said in English, his rough Italian accent noticeable.

"He s-sounds like Ezio," Criss whispered lowly to herself, hoping it wouldn't be heard.

But, alas, it was.

"Who said that? Who's here? Rispondere o subire le conseguenze!" the Italian male spoke sternly, terrifying the teenagers even more.

None of them spoke for a bit as they heard him walk around some more, but then he began to approach Ellena slowly, and she heard a soft _shink_ noise.

A blade.

"V-Vogliamo dire n-nulla di m-male…! N-Non farci d-del male!" Ellena pleaded shakily, about to shine the light from her phone to find the person who threatened them.

As she pressed the button to bring her phone to life, the lights conveniently turn back on, revealing their Italian 'intruder'.

Ezio Auditore de Firenze.

* * *

><p>HOLY CRAP, EZIO'S IN THE REAL WORLD. Not much of a good 'new' story, isn't it? Well, there's more to come, dudes and dudettes! Expect more! :D<p>

Italian words:

"Agh, mi desincronizzat o ni nuovo!"- Agh, I desynchronized again!

"Dare quel indietro!"- Give that back!

"Capito?"- Understand?

"Giusto?"- Right?

"Non hai bisogno di, sorella! Nulla succederà al sistema."- You don't need to, sister! Nothing's going to happen to the system.

"Non si sa mai..."- You never know...

"Ugh… cosa è successo…? Dove sono io…?"- Ugh... what happened...? Where am I...?

"Perché è così buio ...?"- Why is it so dark..?

"Rispondere o subire le conseguenze!"- Answer or suffer the consquences!

"Vogliamo dire nulla di male...! Non farci del male!"- We mean no harm...! Don't hurt us!

Look at that, you're getting an Italian lesson while you're reading a story. Isn't that wonderful?


	2. Ma che diavolo? What the hell?

**Hey guys and girls, sorry I'm so late in posting this! School started, and I've had TONS of homework, so I wasn't able to finish typing up the second chapter until now! Thanks for all the great reviews and stuff, I'm really happy you all like it! Well, so I don't keep you waiting even longer, Here's the second Chapter! Enjoy! (I'll explain what the "Brotherhood" in this story is later on, okay?)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED 2 and the games after it. Just The "Brotherhood" in this story. Okay? Okay.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Ma che diavolo…?<p>

Standing before the two terrified and shocked girls was indeed Ezio Auditore de Firenze. Donned in his Tuscan Copper dyed assassin's robes (Criss had said it "Brought out the color of his eyes"), Ezio stood tall and still a few feet away from the girls, his eyes darting around from left to right as he surveyed the strange place. He appeared as if he was about to strike one of them… Or even both.

Criss, being the bolder one, managed to snap out of her fear-induced trance, and slowly took a step towards him, causing the Italian assassin to immediately shrink back, grasping his sword hilt tightly in his leather gloved hand.

"There's no need for violence! We're not going to hurt you! Siamo brave persone!" she explained in a nervous tone, trying to ease the tension.

The assassin's eyes, though hidden under his hood, still had suspicion in them, and Ellena could sense it. He was suspicious of his new surroundings, plus of the two girls themselves. Criss was not making anything better, unfortunately.

"We're q-quite scared o-ourselves, sir. W-Who are y-you…?" Ellena managed to sputter out, still in a hazy shocked state.

Though she already knew who he was (and was still completely stunned that he was standing in her living room), she wanted him to think that she didn't know who he was…For now. After all, she didn't want his suspicions to arise even more.

Ezio slightly hesitated on answering the question. He wondered why this unknown girl (a rather pretty unknown girl, he thought) would ask him such a thing. Well, he wondered a lot of things at the moment.

"I am Ezio Auditore de Firenze. Chi potrebbe essere, e sapete dove mi trovo?" he slowly asked, his hidden eyes darting from one girl to the other, looking them up and down without moving his head.

Criss piped up at that moment, her cerulean blue eyes twinkling cheerfully in interest.

"Well, my name's Criss, and that's my best friend, Ellena!" she answered happily, her thick Irish accent sticking out as she spoke.

"Oh, and you're in America!" she added afterwards.

Ezio eyes blinked twice, his mind trying to understand. _America? _He thought. _Where am I?_ He was downright confused. He had never heard of such a place before.

"Where is this 'America' located? Is it near Florence? Or Monteriggioni? Venice, perhaps?" The assassin asked, deciding not to pull down his hood just yet.

_He must think he's still in Italy, _Ellena realized this in her head. _This'll take a lot of time to explain properly._

"N-no, The United States of America i-is located far west of Italy, Ezio. Across the Atlantic Ocean o-on the continent of North America," Ellena stammered out, noticing her true Italian accent grab his attention. The attention was quite nice, yet rather odd.

_Good Lord, this is gonna take centuries to explain! I gotta get the rest of the Brotherhood over here for help! _Criss thought, groaning silently. _I gotta contact the main Brotherhood, and fast!_

Criss, forgetting for a moment that a 15th century assassin was just standing several feet in front of her, whipped out her phone, a bedazzled white Blackberry with the blood red Assassin's symbol in the back, and texted what she called 'The Main Brotherhood' (which consisted of 6 people, but the actual Brotherhood had a lot more) to come to Ellena's dorm/apartment ASAP.

This action slightly startled Ezio, one because of the odd chiming noises it made as she texted, but also because he had never seen an object that… sparkly.

Still in his defensive pose, he asked, "What is she doing…?"

Ellena immediately looked over to the other young female, and groaned in slight disapproval. "Criss, now's not the time to text!"

"Relax, it's only to the 'hood. They'll be coming over any minute now."

"Don't you see we have a huge problem here?" The Italian girl hissed, tilting her had rather obviously towards Ezio.

"I know we have a problem here! Dio, io non sono stupido! I figured we could use some help here!" Criss retorted snootily.

"You'll just frighten him more! I can't have the rest of the Brotherhood coming into my apar-"

Ellena was stopped short by the simultaneous knocks at her front door, which, oddly, didn't startle the assassin, but caused his already high suspicions to rise even more.

Uttering curses in Italian under her breath, Ellena walked towards her front door, feeling Ezio's hidden eyes watching her as she did so.

She looked through the small peep hole, and recognized her two guy friends (who were in the Brotherhood), Taylor and Alex, were waiting patiently behind the door, a few video game cases held in their hands. She unlocked the door and opened it, giving a warm Italian welcome to both men.

Taylor, the tall and rather lanky one of the two, ducked through the doorway as he walked in first, adjusting his glasses afterwards.

Alex, the shorter yet almost look-alike of Taylor, gave Ellena a hug after he walked in, then unbuttoned his thin cardigan after he let go.

"So, Criss texted us about this urgent meeting about the black out. What's wrong, your system got messed up again?" Alex asked, still holding his few video game cases, which were Assassin's Creed game cases.

"And do you know what's up with the Assassin's Creed cases? All of them except the first game have a giant blank spot where Ezio should be," Taylor asked, showing the cases to Ellena.

He was right. Ezio wasn't on the case of any of the Assassin's Creed game cases he held out to her. There was only a blank spot where his body was.

"Oh crap…" Ellena managed to say.

"'Oh crap' what? What happened?" Alex questioned, a small amount of worry in his voice.

"Guys, c'mere!" Criss' voice called from the living room, sounding rather ecstatic.

"Basta che mi seguono…" Ellena sighed, leading the two boys to the living room.

All three were shocked as they walked into the living room, seeing Criss hugging Ezio. Well, Ellena was just a little bit shocked, but only because she thought he would kill Criss for doing that. Then she noticed something else: his hood was off. His shiny golden-brown eyes glinted in the slight sunshine that peeked through one of the windows, his chocolate brown hair tied back into a ponytail with a red ribbon of some sort. And just to top it all off, his scar, placed on the left side of his lips, was there.

The black haired girl's heart fluttered a little.

His facial expression obviously showed that he was slightly uncomfortable because of the strange red-head girl hugging him, but he allowed it, seeing that she and the three other people were no threat to him. Their odd stares, however, unnerved him.

"He smells nice…!" Criss proclaimed, bursting in a fit of giggles.

"Criss, let him go, you're making him feel uncomfortable," Ellena rolled her eyes as she walked over to the pair and pried Criss away from the assassin.

Well, Taylor and Alex, whom were still standing just a few feet away, weren't as casual (if you could call it that) about this as the two girls were.

"H-how…?" Alex managed to stammer out, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, then cleaning his glasses, most definitely not believing that the man dressed in 15th Tuscan Copper assassin's robes was the real Ezio Auditore.

"T-That c-can't be.. him…" Taylor breathed out afterwards, boldly stepping forward and poking Ezio in the shoulder.

"It's him, alright! Ezio Auditore de Firenze~!" Criss piped up, unusually chipper in this situation.

_God, this is gonna take longer than I thought,_ Ellena groaned inwardly, rubbing her temples as she thought of a way to explain this all.

* * *

><p><strong>Didja like it? I hope you did! Expect the rest of the Brotherhood to arrive soon (I'll explain what it is and where they are in the next chapter, hopefully!), and more drama and a bit of sadness in the next chapter!<strong>

Italian Words:

"Siamo brave persone!"- We're nice people!

"Chi potrebbe essere, e sapete dove mi trovo?"- Who might you be, and do you know where I am?

"Dio, io non sono stupido!"- God, I'm not stupid!

"Basta che mi seguono..."- Just follow me...


	3. What had happened was!

**I AM SO FRIGGIN' SORRY, Y'ALL. I totally forgot about this because I had writer's block for like, EVAR. Thank GOD I managed to finish this chapter. Thanks for all the subscriptions and reviews, everyone! I luff you all! Just to say, the ending is REALLY angsty and crappy, so scold me for doing a shitty job! But, anyways, enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED/EZIO. OMG IF I DID, SO MANY THINGS WOULD HAPPEN *shot* **

**I own ALL original characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Che cosa era a accaduto era…<p>

After the rest of the group arrived (which was only two more people) and had their turn to gape and prod at Ezio, Ellena and Criss forced everyone to sit down with drinks and snacks (including Ezio, who was now fond of Pepsi and Cheetos). They both explained in great detail (Criss was exaggerating a bit too much, so Ellena made her sit down) everything that had happened in the last hour or so. Ezio was still quite stiff, keeping to himself all the while. He was listening to what the exotic Italian girl was saying to the others around him. Though he was still unsure of what was really going on and why he had appeared in this odd world in the first place, he knew he had to remain calm.

Ellena, though quite elated to see her favorite male character had somehow magically came to life from her favorite game, had to hear the bad news. With Ezio out of the game, he vanished from the covers of Assassin's Creed 2 and above, and without him, the game could no longer be played. This did not just affect her game, it affected EVERYONE who owned the game series.

"You're saying that NO ONE can play the Assassin's Creed Series anymore because he's not in the game?" Ellena gasped as she was told this.

"Judging by my theory, yes, that's true. He is the main character, after all. Without him, the games are useless," the vice-president of the Brotherhood, Devon, nodded as he said this.

"Unless we can get him back in the game, we can't play it anymore," their secretary, Quynn, added afterwards.

So, though it took a few hours and a lot of yelling, the small group was able to convince Ezio that he was a computer generated character of Assassin's Creed 2, not a human, and that he came from said game.

But, if he was a computer generated character pushed into real life, wouldn't that make him see-through? Why did a storm just made him appear from a TV? So many questions were asked. Few were answered, others were given a shrug or an "I don't know".

But the biggest question of them all was…

How much time did they have?

* * *

><p>After all was said and done, everyone left Ellena apartment (Criss had left by force; she thought that Ellena couldn't be trusted with a "Sexy e hot ragazzo giovane come Ezio." She received a punch on the shoulder for such an immature comment.), leaving her and the (rather dangerous) Italian Assassin alone.<p>

_What to do, what to do..? _ Ellena questioned in her mind, not finding an answer fast enough.

"Well, um… Guess you'll be staying here until we figure out how to get you back where you belong," she decided to say, clearing her throat a bit. "This way to my brother- guest room," she quickly changed her choice of words as she said this.

Ezio cautiously followed the teenage girl down a rather short hall, and watched her open a door at the end of said hallway. As this was happening, he noticed something wasn't quite right with her. Her expression changed; the cheerful yet calm aura that was once surrounding her wasn't there anymore. It was replaced with a sorrowful feeling, and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it had to do with something with her brother.

_Brother_. The word struck him with grief as well. He had watched his father and two brothers get hanged for a crime they didn't commit. He had planned to get revenge, for the sake of his honor, and for his family. This odd transport to a whole new world was hindering his chances of getting revenge rather severely. But, if what he was told by these people was true… He was unable to control what had happened to him, and he couldn't control what happened in his world. Then that meant he couldn't control what happened to his father and brothers. It wasn't his fault then… Right?

"Ezio…? Ciao…?" Ellena's accented voice broke through his fuddled thoughts, causing him to shake his head a little and look down at the young girl.

"Hmm? Si?" he said, cursing at himself inwardly for not being his usual attentive self.

"I guess you weren't listening. I said that you can't go walking around the city wearing your assassin's robes or else people will think you're a crazy cosplayer or even worse. Since my fratello had the same physique as you- well, I think he did- , you can borrow his clothes for the time being," Ellena explained, walking into the large room first. Ezio followed silently, observing the room in which he would be staying in.

The walls were painted an elegant yet calm beige color, the dresser, armoire, night tables, and the base of the king sized bed had been painted with a chocolate brown finish. The bedspread was nicely done, the different shades of brown on the quilt and pillows gave the room a warm welcoming feeling.

"Your fratello was a neat person," the male assassin spoke quietly, not moving from his position as he observed the fancy room.

Ellena was standing near the dresser, her red painted fingertips ghosting the top of it, her eyes looking at the various bottles on said object: expensive bottles of different colognes, a tall bottle of Jack Daniel's, a tube of lotion, and a tiny bottle of oil.

_Your favorite drink whenever you came home, _she thought sorrowfully as her eyes came to a halt at the Jack Daniel's bottle.

"Oh? Yes, yes, he was," Ellena had realized that he had finally said something, so she responded back to him.

Ezio's hawk eyes watched her every movement, his suspicions of her sadness being confirmed.

"Se volete, passo dormire da qualche altra parte. Questa stanza contiene troppo valore sentimentale verso di voi, si?"

The girl looked over at Ezio, her exotic green eyes filled with sorrow, and shook her head.

"It's fine, no need to worry," she assured him, turning away from the dresser.

"The bathroom's through the door on the right, and the closet's the two double doors behind me. We have a Jack and Jill bathroom master bathroom, which means the bathroom connects my room to this one. If you need any help, just knock on the door in the bathroom or on the door at the beginning of this hallway, okay?" She didn't even give him a chance to reply as she left the room in a brisk manner, closing the door behind her.

The Italian assassin let out a soft sigh; still registering all the information he's been given. But what was tugging at his mind was the girl's somber expression as she stood in this room. Did something happen to her brother? Maybe he got hurt… But if he was hurt, he would've been living in this room. Perhaps he died at the hands of someone evil.

"Non dorrei pensare a questo momento…" he sighed once more, and decided to change his clothing like the girl requested him to do.

_What was her name?_ He racked his brain to find the answer as he began to undress, starting with his upper body armor.

"Ellena," he answered his unspoken question aloud, finishing with his upper body armor and removing his greaves and linen socks.

While he was undressing, the girl in question had quickly walked to her room and locked the door, letting the tears she'd been holding back finally fall down as she plopped on her bed.

"Perché si deve morire ...?" she whispered somberly as she cried, burying her face into a royal blue pillow on her bed. "Perché hai dovuto combattere per questo paese inutile ...?"

_You didn't have to go off into war,_ she thought miserably. _You could've been happy here, with me, fratello, and alive as well._

_Crying never solves anything, sorella, and you know that,_ she could imagine him saying something like that to her in a scolding tone.

She knew her imagination was right. Pulling away from the now tear-stained pillow, she wiped her eyes of any leftover tears, and tried her best to regain her calm composure.

"Farò quello che serve per rimanere forti, fratello ... Whatever it takes, I will stay strong for you," she softly said, sniffling, staring out at the window near her bed, watching the sun peek out from the dark clouds.

She could tell he was smiling down at her from heaven, happy that is little sorella was finally growing up.

'_A qualunque costo, sorellina ...'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! SUCH A SAD AND CRAPPY END TO THIS CHAPTER! Sorry for not describing Ezio undressing (I really wasn't in the mood for a nosebleed). Please review, comment, criticize nicely, subscribe, whatever you all do, if you enjoy it so far! <em>**

**_AND NOW, FOR THE TRANSLATIONS:_**

_Sexy e hot ragazzo giovane come Ezio.- _Sexy and hot young guy like Ezio.

_Fratello-_ Brother

_Ezio...? Ciao...?-_ Ezio...? Hello...?

_Si?-_ Yes?

_Se volete, passo dormire da qualche altra parte. Questa stanza contiene troppo valore sentimentale verso di voi, si?- _If you want, I can sleep somewhere else. This room holds too much sentimental value towards you, yes?

_Non dorrei pensare a questo momento…- _I shouldn't be thinking about this right now..

_Perché si deve morire ...?-_ Why did you have to die..?

_Perché hai dovuto combattere per questo paese inutile ...?-_ Why did you have to fight for this useless country...? (Please, do not get offended by this!)

_Sorella-_ Sister

_Farò quello che serve per rimanere forti, fratello ...-_ I'll do what it takes to stay strong, brother..

_A qualunque costo, sorellina ...-_ Whatever it takes, little sister...


End file.
